zothosfandomcom-20200214-history
Barbaren
Beschreibung Die Barbaren, die im Süden und Südosten auf dem gleichnamigen Kontinent leben, sind ein eher wildes Volk, das hauptsächlich aus Nomaden besteht, die durch die trockene Steppe zwischen den Städten oder auf der Reise zu anderen Orten unterwegs sind. Aussehen Barbaren sind ein wenig breiter gebaut als andere, gleichstarke Menschen. Nur Wikinger sind genauso breit gebaut. Dies ist auch ein Grund, weswegen vor allem andere Völker an die Geschichte oder Legende glauben, dass die Barbaren und Wikinger vor Jahrtausenden einmal ein Volk gewesen sein müssen. Siehe die Geschichte des Urvolkes. Lebensweise Ein Barbar hat nie im Leben genug erlebt, genug getrunken, sich genug im Kampf gemessen usw.! Beinahe jeder Tag ist ein neuer Tag voller Möglichkeiten und neuen Unternehmungen. Dabei geht es oftmals sehr rau zu. Doch meistens arten die Dinge nicht in viel mehr als kleineren Schlägereien aus, wonach sich die streitenden die Hände reichen und auf den Gewinner des Kampfes trinken. Dabei gilt es als Anstand und Ehrerbietung, wenn der Verlierer zumindest einmal mit einem Getränk gleich welcher Art dem Gewinner zuprostet und einen Schluck daraus nimmt. Das Gesöff muss der Gewinner bezahlen. So scheidet man einigermaßen friedlich voneinander und die Streitsache ist damit erledigt (der Gewinner hat Recht). Daran sieht man, dass die Barbaren zumeist ehrlich und direkt sind. Streit oder Missverständnisse werden direkt aus der Welt geschafft. Barbaren sind überdies besonders in jungen Jahren einigermaßen chaotisch und machen nur das, worauf sie Lust haben. Des Öfteren sind sie aus einer Laune heraus unvernünftig und müssen von ihren älteren Verwandten oder Freunden wieder zur Räson gebracht werden. Blutrache Ein Sprichwort besagt: „Lege dich nie mit einem Barbaren an, wenn du es dir nicht leisten kannst!“. Ein anderes endet sogar etwas eindringlicher: „… wenn du ihn nicht auch umlegen kannst!“. Und in der Tat sollte man sich überhaupt nicht mit einem Barbaren anlegen, wenn einem die eigene Familie lieb und teuer ist, denn unter den Barbaren herrscht das Gesetz der Blutrache. Das bedeutet, dass die Familie des getöteten Barbaren Rache an den Mörder oder dessen Familie vollstrecken darf. Dabei gilt jedoch, nur gleiches mit gleichem zu vergelten. Ein Opfer für ein Opfer. Nicht selten sind durch diese Art der Vergeltung ganze Familien zerstört und ausgerottet worden, denn wer will schon teilnahmslos daneben stehen, wenn ein Mitglied seiner Familie ermordet wird? Aus diesem Grund stellt unter den Barbaren selbst die Blutrache eine Art familiären, gegenseitigen Schutz dar. Nur der, der nicht auch solch einen Schutz seiner Familie erwarten kann (oder gar keine Familie hat), ist in diesem System schutzlos ausgeliefert. Legt man sich als ausgestoßener oder einsamer Vagabund mit einem Barbaren an, kann es durchaus sein, dass auf einmal eine ganze Horde der Barbaren hinter einem her ist. Selbst Vertraute oder Bekannte können zur „Familie“ eines Barbaren zählen, da mit dem Ausdruck nicht nur die leiblichen Verwandten gemeint sein müssen. Herausforderungen Die Ausnahme dieser legalen Art Vergeltung zu üben, ist die Herausforderung. Wenn ein Barbar einen anderen zu einem Kampf bis zum Tode vor Zeugen, z. B. auf offener Straße, herausfordert, muss dieser es annehmen. Der Herausgeforderte darf jedoch die Art der Waffen und den Tag des Kampfes bestimmen. Doch über den Tag kann noch diskutiert werden, wenn der Herausgeforderte einen Tag vorschlägt, der weiter als eine Woche in der Zukunft liegt. Verständlicherweise hat sich dies in der Gemeinschaft entwickelt, da nicht selten einige den Tag auf „den Tag, wenn meine Tochter das dritte Kind zur Welt bringt“ oder ähnliche Bedingungen festlegten (zumal sie dann noch nicht mal eine Tochter hatten). Der Verlierer, und damit getötete, dieses Kampfes, darf von der Familie nicht gerächt werden. Es ist die einzige Möglichkeit jemanden „ehrlich“ zu besiegen ohne sich vor der Familie verstecken zu müssen. Es versteht sich von selbst, dass der Sieger von der Familie des Gegners zwar Respekt gegenüber dem gewonnenen Kampf erhält, aber ansonsten nichts weiter von der Familie erwarten kann. Wer will schon mit dem Mörder des Bruders reden? Familie Wenn ein Barbar (oder eine Barbarin) heiratet oder sich um eigene Kinder kümmern muss, wird er (oder sie) sesshaft und weniger abenteuerlich. Von nun an geht es um die Familie, das Erbe und den Erhalt der Familienehre. Viele Barbaren geben spätestens im Alter ihr bis dahin familienloses Leben auf, um zumindest einen Nachfolger in die Welt gesetzt zu haben. Auf das der Familienname fortgeführt wird. Die Aufgabe von Kämpfen, Herausforderungen oder Rache geben sie dann an die jüngeren ab. Der Erhalt der Familie zählt mehr als das eigene Leben und deswegen gehört die Verantwortung des Barbaren seiner Familie. Er darf sich also nicht mehr unnötig in Gefahr bringen und sein Leben nicht mehr selbst bestimmen, wenn er dadurch sein Leben riskiert und seine Kinder schutzlos zurück lassen könnte. Städte und Ordnung Entgegen aller Behauptungen anderer Völker diesen „Wilden“ gegenüber haben Barbaren durchaus eine Stadtordnung, die von Gardisten gehalten wird. Diese Ordnung ist aber ein wenig chaotischer als anderswo. Zum Beispiel kann jeder Gardist werden. Er bekommt spätestens nach einer Woche eine Gardistenuniform und soll sich auf den Straßen behaupten, in dem er Streit schlichtet, Verbrecher fasst und allgemein die Ordnung im Chaos herstellt. Nicht selten ist der Beruf des Gardisten für manche der letzte Ausweg um aus ihrem Leben doch noch etwas zu machen. Ebenfalls nicht selten gelangen Verbrecher so wieder zurück in geordnete Verhältnisse und in manchen Städten wird der Beruf eines Gardisten einem Mörder als letzte Chance gegeben sich von der Todesstrafe frei zu kaufen. Dabei wird er jedoch besonders eindringlich beobachtet. Nicht selten sogar von anderen Gardisten, die sich bereits einen Namen gemacht haben und denen man als Zeugen Vertrauen entgegen bringt. Doch ebenfalls nicht selten findet so mancher Gardist heraus, dass dieser Beruf nichts für ihn ist, und verschwindet spurlos. Jede Stadt verwaltet ihre Gesetzeshüter und Verteidiger selbst, wie eine Art Stadtstaaten. Dabei ist es egal ob ein ehemaliger Gardist gar aus der Hauptstadt Zylon kommt, er muss sich dennoch erstmal in der neuen Stadt, in der er Gardist sein möchte, behaupten. Schwerverbrecher und mehrfache Mörder sind meist der einzige Grund zur Kooperation zwischen verschiedenen Städten und ihrer Gardisten, dass gleichzeitig das Militär stellt. Glaube und Gottheit Die Barbaren haben sogar einen Gott. Sein Name ist Barbarion. Daher bezeichnen sich das Volk als Barbaren, nicht weil sie barbarisch sind, wie von anderen Völkern vermutet. Es ist somit nur ein Namenszufall und wie oben angedeutet besteht das Leben eines Barbaren aus Prinzipien, Ehre und Verantwortung gegenüber seiner Familie. Barbarion ist eine Gottheit des Kampfes. Wohlgemerkt des Kampfes und der Herausforderung, nicht zu verwechseln mit einem Kriegsgott. Er ist kein Freund von Kriegen, wohl aber von Vergeltung und offenen Kämpfen Mann gegen Mann (oder auch Frau gegen Frau). Angeblich ist sein „Himmelsreich“ ein gigantisch großes Meer, das aus dem vergossenen Blut von Helden und besiegten besteht. Er ist kein böser Gott, denn das Gute und das Böse sind ihm im Prinzip egal. Er betrachtet Kämpfe gleich welcher Art als Unterhaltung und persönliche Lebensherausforderung eines Barbaren, der mit jedem erneutem Sieg mehr Anerkennung des Gottes entgegen gebracht bekommt. Barbarion ist chaotisch neutral, also genauso wie sein Volk wahrhaft chaotisch. Der Glaube der Barbarion-Kleriker besteht daraus, dass das Leben eines Barbaren vor allem im kämpfen besteht und er den Körper zu diesem Zweck stählt und erprobt. Sie nähern sich, zumindest was die körperliche Stählung anbelangt, so dem Glaube mancher Mönche. Ihre Einstellung ist freundlich, aber kühl und prüfend. Sie sind stets kampfbereit, um sich Barbarion gegenüber durch erlangte Siege als würdig zu erweisen. Volksmerkmale Attribute Stärke + 3, Konstitution + 2, Intelligenz - 1, Charisma und Weisheit -2. Barbaren sind zäh und stark, jedoch weniger bedacht oder weise. Andere Völker befinden sie als befremdlich, verstörend und plump. Bevorzugte Klassen Barbar und Kämpfer. Aber auch einige Schurken, Paladine und gar einige wenige Kleriker gibt es. Gar selten (0,1% Wahrscheinlichkeit) kommen Mönche unter ihnen vor. Sie sind meistens ebenfalls Kleriker oder Paladine (Klassenkombination). Größe 160 cm + 2 W30 (oder alternativ 3x W20). Barbaren sind meistens nicht nur breit sondern auch hühnenhaft groß. Figur Auf W100: 1 – 60% = breit (Gewicht + 20%), 61 – 90% = normal (Gewicht + 10%), 91 – 100% = schmächtig (Gewicht normal). Barbaren sehen grundsätzlich ein wenig breiter aus als gleichstarke, andere Völker und selbst die schmächtigsten Barbaren sehen aus als hätten sie eher eine normale Figur. Hinweis an Rollenspieler Vielleicht kennen Sie von verschiedenen Rollenspielen, wie z. B. D&D (erfunden von Wizards of the Coast), die Klasse "Barbar"? Die hier beschriebenen Barbaren repräsentieren jedoch die Rasse der Barbaren auf dem Kontinent. Denken sie einfach, dass es eine Unter-Rasse der Menschen ist, ähnlich wie es Unter-Rassen der Elfen (z. B. Drow), Zwerge (z. B. Goldzwerg) usw. gibt! Es geht ja (hoffentlich?) aus dem Text hervor, dass diese Rasse auf dem gleichnamigen Kontinent angesiedelt ist und zusammen mit den Wikinger aus dem gleichen Urvolk entstanden ist. Dieser Kontinent entsprang meiner Phantasie, als ich damals noch Rollenspiele spielte, in denen es keine Rasse oder Klasse "Barbar" gab. Ich dachte damals an ein ganzes Volk, das in der Entwicklungsstufe solchen Menschen wie aus den berühmten "Barbar-Filmen" entsprach: Schmiedekunst und Waffen eher grobschlächtig und nicht sehr fortgeschritten, einfache Lebensweise, umherziehende Vagabunden usw.! Deswegen beachten Sie bitte genau die Beschreibung der Rasse, dann dürften weitere Fragen geklärt sein. Natürlich sind viele Barbaren auch der Klasse Barbar, wie bei Bevorzugte Klassen angedeutet, quasi zusätzlich angehörig. Das wäre dann, wie wenn ein normaler Mensch (Haupt-Rasse oder übergeordnete Rasse der Barbaren-Rasse) der Klasse Barbar angehören würde. Also statt Mensch-Barbar würde es sich dann hier um einen Barbar-Barbar handeln (Rasse und Klasse). Barbariger geht es nicht, finden Sie? Stimmt! :-) Category:Rassen und Völker Category:Hintergrund Category:Mar Category:Rollenspiel Kategorie:Völker